marfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginta Toramizu/History
Background Ginta lived with his mother and father. Their family all knew about MÄR-Heaven because they experienced it through their dreams. Ginta and his father accepted it and believed it was real while his mother didn't. Six years ago Ginta's father mysteriously disappeared which hurt both Ginta and his mother. Ginta is a second year at his middle school where he is bullied for his dreams of MÄR-Heaven, his poor athletic ability and eyesight. He is friends with Koyuki who believes him when he talks about his dream of another world. Pre-War Games arc One day in class, Ginta is teleported to the other world he had always dreamed about, MÄR Heaven. Once there, he is quick to enjoy the fantasy world and quickly discovers his increased strength. Along with the witch Dorothy, Ginta goes into a cave and finds the ÄRM Babbo, who Ginta thereafter uses as his own personal ÄRM, much to Babbo's annoyance. After briefly fighting and Babbo temporarily going with Mokku and Chapu Ginta and Babbo learn to work with each other. Ginta then meets a farm-boy named Jack, and rescues his farm from two vegetarian werewolves. Shortly after that Ginta meets Alviss, who reveals he was the one who brought Ginta to MÄR Heaven and the reason he summoned Ginta was to fight the Chess Pieces, who are trying to take over MÄR Heaven. Although at first Alviss finds it hard to believe that Ginta could do so, he later warms up to Ginta and believes Ginta can do so. After Alviss leaves, Ginta and Jack find a dog named Edward, who reveals that the princess of Lestava and his best friend, Snow, has frozen herself in a nearby castle to protect herself. Ginta and Jack, with Alviss and Dorothy following them, attempt to rescue her, but are stopped by two Chess Pieces named Ian and Loco, although the emergence of Alan, who was sealed within Edward, and Halloween saved both Jack and Ginta and Ian and Loco from death. The next day Alan put Snow, Ginta, Jack, and Dorothy in a three day training session inside of the Training Gate, although to the four it would have actually been 180 days. During the three days they are training, the Chess Pieces begin to take action and take over a large chunk of MÄR Heaven. Once the four get out, they have a small battle with Ian and Gido, where in a show of their new strength none of them receive any harm. Once the battle in finished, the five of them together form Team MÄR Team MÄR then heads south to the Hild continent, where they meet Nanashi, the leader of the Thieves Guild of Luberia and a major enemy of the Chess Pieces. Nanashi quickly befriends Team MÄR and joins them. With Nanashi's help, they all go to Vestry, a city which is under the attack of two powerful Chess Pieces, who are currently hiding inside Vestry's famous underwater cave. After splitting up in the cave, Ginta eventually meets Tom, and they quickly become friends. Ginta and Tom later find one of the two Chess Pieces, Girom, and defeats Girom using his newly found power, Gargoyle. Ginta then falls unconscious, and it is revealed that Tom is really the leader of the Chess Piece army, Phantom. Nanashi and Dorothy then take him back to Vestry, and that night it is revealed that the War Games will soon begin. MÄR then heads to Reginlief Castle to help fight in the War Games. War Games arc Before the war games begin the Chess Pieces have a preliminary round. Ginta takes a magic stone that in reality is a dimension ÄRM and transports him to a separate dimension. Here Ginta fights a pawn and emerges victoriously allowing him to compete in the War Games. But they soon learn that only a couple of them survived and are able to compete, with only Gaira and Alviss from the Cross Guard surviving. Team MÄR then spends the night in Reginlief Castle while waiting for the next day and the chance to compete. After hearing the rules of the War Games from Pozun Ginta is chosen as the captain for Team MÄR and they begin the first round of the War Games. In the first round they face of against the Rodokin Family. After watching Alviss win and Jack lose Ginta now has to compete against Garon to break the tie. Although at first Ginta has trouble fighting Garon due to his hardened body, Ginta is quick to turn the battle around with Babbo Version 3: Gargoyle. During the night after the first fight Ginta comes to accept that his father was Danna, the previous person from his world to be sent to MÄR Heaven and the hero of the last War Games, and that he died fighting Phantom. Jack helps Ginta overcome this brief bought of depression by talking about his own father and they agree to avenge their dads. Gaira having overhead them takes them into the training gate to go stronger instead of competing in the 2nd round. After the end of the 2nd round Ginta, Babbo and Jack return from their training having grown stronger along with giving Babbo his 4th form. After deciding on the conditions for the next match Team MÄR along with the spectators celebrate their win outside. Ginta reveals his parentage to everyone to help inspire hope against the chess pieces. On the next day Ginta along with the rest of the members competing in the fight, which include a newly awakened Alan who was allowed to compete by Phantom, are transported to their Volcanic battlefield to begin the next round. After watching Alan defeat Alibaba, Jack defeat Pano, and Snow lose to Mr. Hook Ginta begins his fight against Kannochi. When Kannochi uses the Darkness ÄRM Body Candle Ginta unveils Babbo's 4th Version Alice. By using the abilities of a Holy ÄRM Ginta is healed from the effects of Body Candle, but the side effects cause Kannochi to melt in his stead because he beat the ÄRM. After learning of the hard realities of war Ginta is even more convinced to beat the Chess. Alviss then fights Rolan, but ultimately surrenders when e learns how outclassed he is. Despite this Team MÄR wins and moves on to the next round. Upon returning Ginta finally learns of Phantom's deception as Tom. He becomes enraged on finally meeting the killer of his father, but is held back. Phantom then gives his reason for the conquest of MÄR-Heaven and asks Ginta to join him, but he vehemently rejects his offer and reaffirms his decision to beat him. After Phantom leaves Ginta tries to use Alice to heal Alviss and Alan's curses. It works for Alan, but is unsuccessful on Alviss. Gaira then annouces that it is time for Team MÄR to train in the training gates again, but this time they must train against their own shadow. After successfully beating his shadow Ginta along with the others return stronger and ready to compete in the next round. All of Team MÄR except for Alan are transported to the next battlefield, an ice stage. First Alviss easily defeats Mr. Hook, next Jacks beats Kollekio, Dorothy easily beats Avrute and adheres to Ginta's plea not to kill, then Nanashi draws against Aqua. For each time they didn't win Rapunzel would kill the members on her team which angered Ginta every time. When Ginta was ready to have his rematch against Girom he was so angry that it was detrimentally effecting his ability to fight. Eventually Babbo was able to calm him down and Ginta was able to easily turn the match around against Girom and send him flying. For the last battle Dorothy sustains some serious injuries, but prevails against Rapunzel and learns about the truth of Diana. After returning from the battle they learn that the fights have been suspended for a day and Dorothy decides she wants to bring everyone with here on her return trip to Caldia. After arriving Ginta learns from Babbo that he has been there before. After entering Ginta is distracted by the amazing beauty of the magic country. Upon meeting Caldia's Grand Elder Ginta learns the truth about Diana and Dorothy's mission to find her and kill her. He opposes the idea of Dorothy killing her own sister, but after hearing Alan describe the First Great War and Snow's conviction he understands the some people just have burdens they need to shoulder. While talking with the Elder the Chess Pieces attack Caldia and Dorothy and Ginta go to the front lines to defend it. Here Ginta defeats many of their members including those of the Rook class and it is during these battles that he understands the meaning of death in war. Phantom then shows himself, but doesn't fight Ginta seriously. Despite being defeated Ginta manages to harm him before he falls into unconsciousness. Upon returning to awareness the Elder then explains the origins of Babbo. How the consciousness of the previous elder was downloaded into Babbo and then Diana stole Babbo and put the consciousness of Caldia's Orb into him. This consciousness eventually left him and a new one entered. The elder uses magic to help restore the memories. Upon doing this Babbo clarifies with Ginta who he is, confusing Ginta. After this Team MÄR returns to Reginlief Castle with new ÄRMs and knowledge. There they meet Ash, a knight, playing with some children who informs Ginta that they will be fighting each other in the battle tomorrow. During the night Ginta reminisces about his battle with Phantom and if he is strong enough, but Jack and Babbo help come to his defense and encourage him. On the next morning when the conditions for the battle are announced and Ginta volunteers to be one of the fighters this round. Before the fight Phantom appears to gloat about the strength of those fighting. In the battles Snow beats Emokis, Alviss beats Hamelin, and Jack and Candice's fight results in a draw. Ginta then begins his battle against Ash and learns his reasons for fighting is to protect children who would otherwise be killed in the wars of nations, although Ginta refuses to believe this and ultimately defeats Ash. For the last fight Nanashi ends up defeating the previous boss of Luberia Galian. Upon returning from that battlefield Ginta meets Ian again who promises to kill him next time they fight. Before the next battle while relaxing Ginta reaffirms his decision to complete what his father couldn't and defeat the Chess. For the next Ginta volunteers to be one of the five competing and is transported to the mushroom field. Here Alan loses his fight to Chaton because of a fear of cats he picked up from Edward. Alviss defeats Kouga and then Dorothy defeat Pinocchion. While fighting Magical Roe Snow is kidnapped to be delivered to Diana, but before Ginta can chase after her he has to defeat Ian or else they would be disqualified. Ian reveals his reason for fighting is out of revenge for Ginta's role in causing the punishment of Gido. Ginta with his determination to save Snow fights back and defeats him. Ian decides to quit the Chess Pieces and take his own path to save Gido and confirms Ginta's suspicion that Snow is with Diana. Upon returning Ginta and Team MÄR are greeted by Phantom and his team and is told that despite having no role in kidnapping Snow Phantom will beat Ginta in their fight tomorrow. To prepare all of Team MÄR goes inside Garia's training gates to train for the day leading up to the fight. Upon returning everyone has once again grown stronger and now can equally fight against those in the knight class. Phantom's team consist of the strongest knights and are ready to compete. Jack avenges his father and defeat Weasel, Alviss defeat Rolan in their rematch, Dorothy beats Chimera, Alan defeats Halloween, and Nanashi got Luberia's revenge on Peta. Ginta then faces Phantom for the final battle of the War Games. Ginta and Phantom continuously send blow after blow to each other, but in the end Phantom is crushed by an enlarged Babbo, defeating the #1 Knight and winning the War Games. Post-War Games arc After being defeated Candice comes to Phantom's assistance and takes him back to Lestava. After all of the Chess leave Ginta and Team MÄR threaten the only remaining member, Pozun, for an Andata to Lestava Castle to rescue Snow. Before they go Caldia's Grand Elder returns to give Ginta one of Babbo's magic stones. Ginta asks the elder about the ÄRM he got in Vestry's Underground Lake. They learn that this is the Purific Ave and it can be used to end Phantom's immortality. Ginta gives it to Alviss so he can end his curse personally. With that they go to Lestava Castle each with their own missions. To reach Snow they have to get through the multitude of Chess Pieces guarding the castle. To do this first Jack stays behind to fight while the rest go on ahead. Then Alan, Nanashi, and Gaira stay behind to fight Magical Roe and his Trump Soldiers. Last Alviss stays behind to deal with Phantom and Candice while Ginta, Babbo, Dorothy, and Edward go on ahead. After finally reaching the room where Snow is they are confronted by Dianna. Dorothy and Diana clash she explains that he goal is to ultimately conquer both MÄR-Heaven and Earth and is using the connection between Snow and Koyuki to create a tunnel between world. They continue to fight with Dorothy ultimately fatally wounding Diana. Ginta lets Dorothy mourn while he goes and rescues Snow. After that Ginta and Babbo decide to enter the next room and face the King by themselves. When they enter Ginta is shocked that his father appears to be King, the leader of the Chess Pieces. King tries to convince Ginta to join his side, but Ginta is unresponsive. Alan and Alviss enter, but both believe that isn't Danna because they saw him die. King reveals that he isn't really Danna, but the Caldia's Orb in Danna's body. King attacks, but Ginta is still too shocked to fight back. Ginta thinks back on the burden's that Snow and Dorothy had to face to get this far and gains the confidence to fight back. In the middle of the fight Babbo reveals Danna's consciousnesses is inside him and that he should beat up his body. Ginta doesn't want to do and instead want to save his father. He uses Babbo Version 4: Alice to remove Caldia's Orb's consciousness from his father's body. After it is removed Ginta uses the seventh magic stone to create Babbo Version 7: Unification to put his Dad's mind back into his body. Caldia's Orb enters into Babbo again after being evicted from Danna's body. To stop him from taking over Babbo Ginta downloads himself into Babbo too. Here he sees Caldia's Orb's true form and it tries to convince him of the evil of humanity. But Ginta denies is and states of his belief in the good of humanity. They are both ejected from Babbo and Ginta uses Babbo Version 3: Gargoyle to finish it off. After defeating it the last of Babbo's magic stones appears. After the victory Ginta starts to celebrate with his father, but before they can the floating castle falls back into the earth. They find Snow's father in the dungeon and after spreading the news can celebrate the peace brought to MÄR-Heaven. On his last day in MÄR-Heaven Team MÄR along with Danna, Gaira, and Edward gather where Jack finally makes his dream come true of making a beanstalk grow into the clouds. Ginta then announces what the power of the last magic stone will be, a Reverse Gate Keeper Clown. Ginta thanks everyone for all the good times they had together and that he will never forget about it. After activating Babbo Version 8: Reverse Gate Keeper Clown Ginta and Danna go through back to Earth. Ginta returns back to classroom he originally disappeared from. Later when walking with Koyuki Ginta talks about the reason why he hasn't been having any more dreams of MÄR-Heaven is because it is peaceful now. Anime Version While Ian pursues Chimera and Dorothy and Alviss fight Rolan and Candice, Alan and Ginta storm Lestava Castle to rescue Snow, and end up fighting Magical Lou, Snow's childhood caretaker and her kidnapper under Queen's orders. In the end, however, Magical Lou frees Snow in a way of apologizing for putting Snow through all she had gone through instead of helping her. Afterwards, Alviss' Zombie Tattoo, which he received from Phantom six years ago, awakens and puts him under Phantom's control, and in the end Team MÄR fights Alviss to free him. Just after that Team MÄR meets the Ghost Chess, who end up capturing them along with the former Chess Pieces Loco and Chaton, although in the end they manage to escape with Loco's help, although Loco is transformed into a baby afterwards. Once they return to Lestava Castle, King decides to take action and kill Team MÄR and their allies. In knight armor, King quickly disposes of Alan. While Ginta and Dorothy head to Kaldea to free Caldia's Elder from an ÄRM used on him, the rest of Team MÄR reunite with Pano, who reveals that her brother and father were also killed by King. Nanashi, Snow, and Alviss try to oppose King, but just before Ginta and Dorothy return the King kills both Nanashi and Snow, although they help Alviss escape. After Ian, Gido, and Ash return, Ginta, Dorothy, and Alviss learn of King and Queen's plan to take over Ginta's world, and their three friends try to oppose King, but Ash dies, and Ian and Gido promise to take care of his children friends. Alviss is then the next to fight King, and King reveals that he is really Danna, the hero of the last War Games, and kills Alviss. Ginta and Dorothy then return to Lestava Castle, and Dorothy fights Diana, her own sister, and wins. Afterwards, King shows up and kills the weakened Dorothy just after Diana dies, and then fights Ginta. During battle, Ginta discovers that his father's soul was within Babbo all along while the Kaldea's Orb was in Danna's body. After Kaldea's orb is removed from Danna, Kaldea's Orb takes on its true form and invades Earth. With Kaldea's Orb on Earth, Ginta takes Babbo's Gargoyle to Earth for the final battle. Using the power of all people in MÄR Heaven, Ginta sends a devastating blow to Kaldea's Orb that destroys the orb forever. Afterwards, Alan, Garon, Leno, Nanashi, Dorothy, Ash, Fuugi, and Alviss are revived, and Ginta, with his father, return to their world. Once there, Danna reunites with his wife, and Ginta does so with Koyuki, who has merged with Snow to create one soul so that both of them could be with Ginta. Category:History